CRAZY LOVE STORY 3
by BabyChanBaekYeol
Summary: Ngga tau ah... cari aja sendiri yesss... xD


**CRAZY LOVE STORY**

Chapter 3 : Oh Sehun, Si Musuh Matematika

Judul : Crazy love Story

Author : Sintia Zahra Mujaranti a.k.a Calon Istri Tao ntar klo udah gede

Genre : Komedi gagal,Romance ancur

Pairing : HunHan|KaiSoo|ChanBaek|SuLay|KrisTao|ChenMin

Desclaimer : ini epep punya gue, tapi KrisTao ama KaiSoo bukan milik gue T_T

Warning : Yaoi, Typo berterbangan dimana2, garing, sedia kantong kresekk yakk xD,, bahasa ngga baku.. maap klo ada kata2 kasar :D

Note : Just Story Guys,, Why So Serious ? xD.. Just Enjoy It.

Note lagi : di Chapter ini,, gue bikin rada2 meloww gitu yakk :D

HAPPY READING ^^

SEHUN POV.

Haii !,, udah pada kenal thama gue kan ?,, apa ?,, ada yang belom kenal thama gue ?.. Ehm,, oke gue bakal ngenalin diri...

Nama gue Oh Thehun,, gue mathih kelas 1 THMA (SMA), gue pacar nya Lulu Hyung,gue member yang paling kece,ganteng,cool pula... dan gue thatu2 nya member yang cadel, Aku Rapopo :").

Gue heran thama Author nye,, matha gue di nithtain begini ?.. padahal kan kata temen2 gue, orang ganteng itu ngga boleh di nithtain... Entah apa yang ada di otak Author nya ampe dia ngenithtain gue... /pundung\...

yaudeh deh,, daripada cuma batha-bathi doang,, mending gue cerita... yegak? xD

kita FlathBack ke kejadian tadi pagi dulu yaaa... xD

**-FLASHBACK TADI PAGI ON-**

AUTHOR POV.

"sehunnie,, ayo bangun..."bisik luhan sambil ngegoyang2in badan nya sehun "eumhh,, 5 menit lagi,Lulu Chagiya"kata sehun sambil narik selimut nya,kebo amat yak magnae yang satu ini-,- "emang hari ini lo ngga sekolah,Hun ?.. udah jam 6 loh.." kata Luhan sambil ngelus rambut nya Sehun,Author sibuk nyari lap pel,biasa mimisan-_- "baru juga jam... TUNGGU,, JAM BERAPA HYUNG ?" kata sehun langsung melek,bahkan matanya seketika belo kayak mata Author "jam 6 sehunnie.. lo mandi buruan,, nanti Hyung yang Nyiapin seragam lo,, hari ini ambil rapot kan lo?,, muah :*" luhan nyium sehun sekilas,Author kejang2-_-...

15 MENIT KEMUDIAN...

sehun belum selesai mandi,, dan sekarang luhan lagi nyiapin baju seragam nya sehun, ga sengaja ada kertas ulangan sehun yang jatoh dari selipan majalah PlayBoy Porno punya Si Magnae Cadel,Yadong,Pervert,_partner in Crime _nya Kai,pas luhan liat,, seketika luhan sesek napas.. iyalah,siapa yang ngga sesek napas klo ngeliat nilai ulangan matematika nya Sehun itu 0,25 ? jelek banget kan ?.. ya emang sih,luhan tau klo sehun itu emang MUSUH ABADI NYA MATEMATIKA,, ya tapi ngga sejelek ini juga keles -_-... luhan langsung ngasih kertas ulangan sehun ke Dduizhang "Eh Kris,, liat deh nilai Magnae kita.." kata luhan lemes "astajim,, ini nilai nya si cadel nih ?"Dduizhang kaget,mata nya hampir kayak matanya Author...-,-" -karna klo kayak mata nya KyungSoo udah terlalu mainstream-,luhan cuma ngangguk lemes.. "yaudah ngga usah lemes gitu,, panggil sehun suruh ke ruang makan aja, nanti kita bicarain di depan member laen aja,oke? :D" Dduizhang langsung melesat ke kamar nya,luhan ama Chanyeol bengong,sejak kapan Dduizhang jadi lembut dan bijak gitu ?, dan tunggu. sejak kapan ada ChanYeol disana ?... "SEHUN, TURUN !, WAKTU NYA SARAPAN !, NGAPAIN AJA SIH LO ?!,,, MOLOR LAGI ?! CPET TURUN KLO NGGA MAU TELAT !" teriak luhan "NE HYUNG !"bales sehun ngga kalah keras...

SEHUN POV RUANG MAKAN

themua member lagi tharapan,ngga ada yang aneh,tapi kenapa tatapan Krith hyung begitu menakut kan ?.. "ehm,sehun.." suara berat Krith Hyung manggil nama gue, oh tidakk, perathaan gue ngga enak,bung. "mana hasil ulangan matematika lo ?,, Tao sama si dekil udah ngasih hasil ulangan nya,sekarang mana punya lo ?"Krith Hyung langthung To The Point,, gue bingung mau jawab apa,Thob!, theketika badan gue penuh keringet dingin.. "eng,, itu.. Belom dikathihin punya gue,Hyung.. hehe"oke, gue mulai HARUS nutupin kegugupan gue,, bitha dicincang gue klo Thi Naga tiang ini tau kalo nilai gue anjlok bagaikan kardus diinjek gajah-_- "loh,, bukan nya kemaren udah dikasih sama KyuHyun SeonsaengNim punya lo,Del ?"yaa, itu thuara Bego*peace^^ nya thi dekil yang mendadak ketularan poloth nya KyungThoo Hyung "eng... itu.. emmm.." gue cuma bitha ngegumam2 kayak anak gagu,Themua member udah merhatiin gue,gue nerpeth bung! "ehm, klo emang punya lo belom dikasih,terus ini punya siapa ?" Krith Hyung ngunjukin thebuah kertath,dan...

**JGEEEEEEERRRRR...!**

_Dan detik itu juga Sehun ngerasa klo dia harus lari keujung dunia /authoralay_

gue kenal kertath itu.. Mamputh !,, itu,, itu kan punya gue,, darimana Krith Hyung bitha nemuin ntuh kertath ?,, pan gue naro nya di thelipan majalah PlayBoy,ehehehe :D "Gue nemuin ini di selipan majalah Nista lo itu,, sungguh mata gue sakit ngeliat nilai lo Hun.."Gumam Lulu Chagiya Hyung pelan,, thumpah gue bingung haruth bereakthi kayak apa ngeliat Lulu Chagiya Hyung Hyung gue ngeneth begitu,, pathti dia kecewa banget thama gue.. :( "emang kmaren lo ngga belajar,Hun ?"ini thuara Thuho (suho) Hyung yang udah natap gue dengan thegala kekecewaan nya,tunggu, kenapa gue jadi Dramatith begini ? "ehehehe.. :D,, engga Hyung.. :D" gue cuma bitha nyengir Canggung,dan terdengar thuara deheman thang lider Tiang "ehm, oke,, Hun,mulai hari ini semua Gadget lo gue sita,... dan ngga ada penolakan !"Oke,Krith Hyung udah mututhin final nya,gue cuma bitha ngehela napath thambil ngangguk lemeth...

yaiyalah,, gue itu udah THMA, knapa haruth maen thita2an (sita2an) Gadget Thegala ?,, kayak Author nya aja mathih dithita2.. -,-"

_(Auuthor : eh cadel !,, jangan bawa2 gue !)_

_(Gue : lo pan juga cadel 'R')_

_(Author : Glllll... *asah golok*, -harus nya 'Grrrrrrrr',,,,tapi karna gue cadel... ahsudah lah :")- )_

oke,Gue ngeri karna author nya udah Athah(asah) Golok...Thebenernya hari ini gue ambil Rapot,cuma karena Nilai gue (thepertinya) Ancur,, gue jadi agak ragu Luhan Hyung mau ngambil rapot gue atau ngga "ehm,, Luhan Hyung,, lo ngga usah ngambil rapot nya sehun,biar gue aja yang ngambil rapot nya.." kata lider bantet itu thambil nyuapin Lay Hyung,gue ngga ngerti deh ama ntuh Thi bantet,Thuathana lagi ngga enak gini,ehh dia malah thuap2an(suap2an) ama Lay Hyung,, gue jadi mikir.. jngan2 otak nya kebalik lagi kek waktu itu,kikikikkk :D... dan Thuathana Hening, jujurr gue ngeratha berthalah thama Luhan Hyung... "eh dekil,, kita libur berapa hari ?" kata tao thambil ngambil jatah makanan nya si dekil "lo nanya sih nanya Hyung,, tapi kenape jatah makanan gue lo ambil juga ?... euumm,, kayak nya cuma 1 bulan Hyung.." kata Kai tambil ngathih muka-_- ke Tao,, tao nya thih cuma nyengir2 gaje aje,, dathar Makhluk Horror-,-.. tunggu,knapa gue yang gondok ? "Aduh Kaiiii !,, libur satu bulan itu tuh udah lama !,, emang lo mau libur ampe setaon ?"kata KyungThoo Hyung sambil ngeluth2(ngelus2) dada nya yang rata, iyalah, kan dia laki. gmane lu thor-_-

_(Author : laaahh,, knpe gue yang disalahin ? O.o)_

_(Gue : itu karna Muka lo ngga mendukung aliath jelek,Thor... xD)_

_(Author : Oh SeHuuuuun !, gue potek jadi 1 badan lo yeee !)_

_oke,,,,,,,,abaikan dialog yang bergaris miring -kayak-otak-Author-coret-_ _dan bertandakurung_

"ehehe :D,, kan enak Hyung klo libur setahun... jadi gue bisa dapet jatah tiap malem dari KyungSoo Hyung,,, hehehe :D"kata thi dekil yadong itu ngomong athal,,,dann... PLETAKK !, ucapan thi dekil di baleth dngan jitakan yang cukup kerath dari KyungThoo Hyung "ngomong sekali lagi,, lo gue pecat jadi suami gue !"kata KyungThoo hyung sambil ngangkat piring "ehhh jangan di lempar piringnya !,, gue lagi ngehemat nih.. HEMMAAAT HEMMAAT -ala iklan-" kata Lay Hyung yang tiba2 bangun dari duduk nya langthung joget2 gaje,dan itu membuat semua member natap dia datar,ThuHo hyung cuma amit2 jabang baby doang... "ehm,Lay ?,, obat lo ngga abis kan ?" kata Xiumin Hyung dengan wajah-_- "eng ?,, eheheh :D, obat gue abis Ge,, belon beli lagi :D" kata Lay Hyung sambil nyengir2 kek orang pngn 'bertapa'... "PANTESANNNN..."Kor themua member dithini kecuali lay Hyung...

HENING...

TANPA SUARA...

KRIIKKK KRIIKKK...

**AUTHOR POV**

"ehm,, ini udah jam 9,, KITA MAU NGAMBIL RAPOT NYA KAPAN ?" Kata Kris hyung dngan nada Nyolot,tapi muka nya datar,, dasar Poker Face.

"ohiya,, yaudah ayok.. gue ngga sabar pengen liat nilai nya si dekil kesayangan gue ini..." kata KyungSoo Hyung dngan mata yang udah Bling2 kek kemasukan kaca "palingan juga nilai nya DoReMi.." gumam Kris pelan "yeeee... lo pikir nilai panda kesayangan lo ini lebih bagus dibanding nilai dekil kesayangan gue ?" kata KyungSoo sambil nyambit kris pake sendok makan nya "ebusettt,, nyantai Kyung.. iyalah gilee,, gue nye aje pinter.. wleee :p" kata kris sambil nyambit balik KyungSoo pake sendok sayur "JADI LO PIKIR GUE NGGA PINTER,HAH BULE BENCIS ?!" kata KyungSoo sambil ngelempar ayam goreng punya BaekHyun,baekhyun pun cuma bisa melongo cengo ngeliat ayam kesayangan nya yang terakhir harus kelempar ke muka nya Si Naga Tiang Listrik ini,Fix gue mendadak dramatis-_-V "NYANTAI DONG !,,EMANG IYA KAN ?,, WAKTU UNIV. AJA LO CUMA MASUK PERINGKAT 10 BESAR KAN ?"kata kris nyantai,tapi lengkap ama senyum ngejek nya yang nyebelin itu,KyungSoo jadi nepsong...

_**Dan Pertarungan antara 'jari tengah dan jari jempol' dimulai dengan aksi jambak2 kan yang seru pemirsahhh... *silahkan bayangkan sendiri**_

sementara member laen udah masang posisi yang paling nyaman buat nonton 'adegan pelatihan beladiri' antara Kris ama kyungSoo sambil nyemil PopCorn,minum soda,malah Si Kotak Tipi make kacamata 3D,,,,,Lay make kacamata renang,Suho sibuk ngegrepe2 Lay,Oke gue salah Fokus.

"pstt,, Kkam Jjong!" bisik tao ke si Kai,yang di panggil cuma nengok sambil ngangkat dagu nya,isyarat '_paan?' _"lo dukung sape diantara mereka berdua ?" kata tao sambil nunjuk2 Kris ama KyungSoo yang masih jambak2kan... PLETAKK!,yah,, kai ngegatak Tao dengan muka Flat nya yang banyak die tiru dari si cadel,dasar tkang jiplak-_- "Hyung,, lo ngada2 aje sih !,, mereka itu lagi berantem,harus nya kita misahin pea !,, bukan nye malah nanya ngedukung siape.. bijimane lo.." kata kai yang mendadak bijak kek Om Mario Teguh-_- _'ebujeett,, tumben banget si dekil bijak,biasanye malah begajulan.. ape jangan2 otak nyee kemasukan nyamuk ?,,, atau badak ?,, tunggu. knapa gue jadi bermonolog sndiri _?'kata tao sambil nepuk2 pipi nya sendiri.. "WOY MAKHLUK HORROR ! bantuin nape !,, jangan bengong2 aje lo !, bantuin kita misahin 'jari tengah ama jari jempol' nih !"omel chen dngan suara 3 oktaf nya dan ChanYeol dngan suara baritone nya yang udah kayak orang ngerimba-_-,tao dngan susah payah dan bercucuran keringat/authordramatis\ lagi narik2 kepala nya kris "WOYY PANDA !,, GUE UDEHAN BERANTEM NYE !, JNGAN2 NARIK2 KEPALA GUE WOY !" Kris ngaum karna Tao terus2an narik kepala nya kris "ehehe :D,, mangap Ge,, sangkain kelapa... xD"Tao cuma jawab sekenanya lngkap dngan saus barbeque,,eehh salah, maksud gue lengkap dngan cengiran gaje nya yang bikin kris gondok pengen nyambit Tao pake meja "ehhh udeh !,, udeh gede juga lo,masih aje berantem ! malu ama umur Woy !"luhan yang daritadi diem seketika ngerimba kek si Cendol-coret-Chanyeol, dan semua langsung diem,cengo,kicep,ngga ada yang berani bergerak,bahkan BaekHyun yang lagi dalam posisi Nungging ngga berani ngubah posisi nya yang bikin ChanYeol ngiler 2 baskom,dan ternyata baekHyun lagi niru Zaskia Gotik dngan goyang itik nya,BaekHyun lagi Nyoba berevolusi jadi 'BaekHyun Gotik'-_- "nah,bagus deh klo udeh pada diem.. mnding kris,KyungSoo,sama Suho berangkat ngambil rapot,sono."kata luhan sambil ngedorong 'jari tengah,jari jempol,dan kelingking' keluar rumah "etdah,, nyantai Hyung.. yaudeh,kita berangkat ye !"teriak Suho yang langsung diikutin sama Kris,KyungSoo,Tao,Kai,dan Sehun...

SKIP TIME...

AUTHOR POV KELAS SEHUN

yaa,disinilah Suho dan Sehun, di kelas X-C,tempat dimana murid2 yang nilainya di bawah KKM berkumpul mnjadi satu "Hun, lo yakin ini kelas lo ?"kata suho sambil celingak-celinguk kanan kiri karna masih ngga nyangka klo sehun masuk kelas se-Nista itu. "iye Hyung,mang nape ?, kagak ada yang thalah kan ?"kata sehun dngan polosnya,tapi justru bikin emosi si lider bantet ini mendidih "Hufttt,, ngga nyangka gue lo sebego ini Hun..."kata Suho pelan dan sukses bikin Sehun SweatDrop,ngga biasa nya Suho ngatain Sehun bego -walau kenyataan nya memang bego-coret-, terkecuali klo emang udah bener2 kecewa.. sehun cuma bisa nundukin kepala nya sambil nahan air mata nya '_yaowoh,knapa nathib thehun ngeneth banget yaowoh ?,TAMPAR AKU MATH-MAS-,TAMPAR!' _sehun ngebatin banget,sampe minta di tampar-_- "Oh SeHun,silahkan maju kedepan untuk mengambil rapot nya"kata KyuhYun SeonSaengNim,yaa dia emang wali kelas nye sehun, Kyuhyunn itu bisa di bilang termasuk di jajaran guru killer,tampan,ganteng,handsome,tunggu,, apa bedanya ?.. Suho pun langsung maju sambil nngebungkukin badan dngan sopan,layak nya seorang 'Bawahan' bertemu 'Atasan' "eh kok lo ?,, bukan nya ngambil rapot nya si sehun harus nya si luhan ?"tanya KyuHyun dngan santainya sambil ngunyah kerupuk yang ada di kolong meja nya "emm,, luhan Hyung lagi rada sibuk,jadi terpaksa deh gue yang ngambil rapot nya..."kata Suho dngan muka 'WTF',KyuhYun nya sih masih asik ngunyah kerupuk "nih rapot DongSaeng lo,, dan juga,suruh luhan tanda tangan di kertas yang ada di dalem map ini. sebagai bukti klo sehun bener2 ngasih map ini ke luhan"jelas KyuHyun dngan suara 'Krauuk Krauuk' yang mendominan,bikin suho cuma ngangguk2 ngga jelas,padahal ngga paham tuh si lider bantet-,

(_Suho : jangan manggil gue bantet nape,Del..._

_Author : kenyataan kan klo lo emang Bantet ?,lo aj mnggil gue cadel.._

_Suho : tapi gue ngga bantet... klo lo kan emang dari bayi udh cadel..._

_Author : jangan ngatain gue cadel,bantet !_

_Suho : jangan ngatain gue bantet juga,cadel !)_

_dan perdebatan mereka berakhir dngan acara perdebatan yang sangat amat seru -diranjang-coret-_

_abaikan... Back To Story,wookie ? ;)_

**AUTHOR POV KELAS KAI**

yaaaahh,,disinilah kai,di kelas X-B,tmpat yang cocok buat kai,,karna apa ?, karna muridnya rata2 sama kayak kai,, bissa di bilang... ehm,item-_-V,, ngga,gue cuma bercanda kok,justru kai disini murid yang satu2 nya item,Kai Rapopo :') "Kai,, lo masuk kelas yang tepat! xD"Kata KyungSoo sambil nyengir2 ngga jelas "kelas yang tepat gmana Hyung ?"Kata Kai yang otak nya masih ngeloading gara2 kapasitas otak nya yang cma 2Gb itu kepenuhan-_- "iyaa,,, tepat karna mereka ngga akan bisa nyari lo klo mati lampu ntar"Kata KyungSoo yang mulai rada kiset ama pacar nya yang super-duper-amat-sangat-bolot-sekali-banget "laaahh ?,, kok gitu Hyung ?"kata kai yang masih ngeloading otak nya,sungguh anak yang satu ini loading nya parah bangeeettt-_- "kan lo iteeemm,, jadi mereka ngga bakal bisa nemuin lo bego! *peace^^V"kata KyungSoo yang akhir nya meledak gara2 kesel ama suami nya yang satu ini "ehehehe :D,, maap Hyung,Otak gue ngeloading :D"kata kai dengan Watados nya sampe KyungSoo cuma bisa masang muka -_- "Kim JongIn silahkan maju untuk mengambil rapot nya"kata Kangta Seonsaengnim dngan suara yang rada di alay2in,kek anak2 Abege kekurangan duit jajan-_-,KyungSoo langsung maju kedepan "gimana Hyung ?,,, rapot nya Kai bagus kan ?"kata Kyungsoo sambil ngewink2 rada pea "yaaaa lumayan lahh,,, ntar aja lo liat sendiri,nih rapot nya... ohya,, Kai nunggak kas kelas ampe 5 bulan,jadi klo di total kas nya 200.000"kata Kangta seonsaengnim,KyungSoo masih melongo terus ngasih tatapan '_lo kemanain duit yang udah gue kasih buat bayar kas,dekil ?_' Kai cuma .nyengir2 trus bilang "ehehehe :D,maap hyung,, duit jajan yang lo kasih kurang,, jadi duit yang lo kasih buat bayar kas gue pake buat jajan :D" kata kai lengkap ama cengiran plus watados nya yang bikin KyungSoo hars ngeluarin duit yang bisa di bilang ngga sedikit itu.. KyungSoo Rapopo :')

**AUTHOR POV KELAS TAO.**

bisa di bilang Kris bisa berbangga hati ama si makhluk horror karn masuk kelas unggulan,, Yapp,Tao masuk kelas X-A,kelas tempat anak2 yang nilai nya 8 keatas,Dan Tao juga langganan peringkat 3 besar,jadi semua murid2 di kelasnya sudah bisa menebak siapa yang akan menjadi peringkat 3 besar.. sungguh pasaran. "Gege,, sepertinya Tao ngga dapet peringkat 3 besar deh.."kat tao sambil maenin ujung seragam nye "lahh,, bisa gitu ?"kata Kris kaget karna tiba2 aja tao ngomong kyak gitu.. "hooh Ge,,, soal nya tao ngeblank pas ngerjain..." kata Tao sambil nunduk,tapi sambil cekikikan '_yeheeettt,, gue berhasil ngerjain Kris Ge_' sementara Kris udah NeThink '_kayak nya Baby panda gue bakalan jebol nih nilai nye.._',yapp Kris SweatDrop gara2 Baby panda nya ngomong Kayak gitu.. "Huang ZiTao di silahkan maju ke depan untuk mengambil rapot nya" kata Zhoumi SeonSaengNim,, Kris langsung maju lengkap ama muka nye yang kek orang kebelet Nc-an(?) "Gimana Nilai nya Tao,Hyung ?" Kata Kris pelan,,, Pelaaaaaaaaan banget,Saking pelan nya Cuma Orang yang suci dan berhati bersih doang yang bisa denger,berarti klo gitu,Gue ama Bang JongIn kagak bisa dnger... -_-

_Catatan dikit : GUE YADONGERS AKUT !,, Tapi gue masih polos lohh yaaa... xD_

_Oke,, Bek tu setori ! xD *CivokSoomanDiJamban(?)_

"Eummm gimana yahhhh,,, Mau Tau aja apa Mau Tau bangeeettt ?" Kata Zhoumi dengan menggunakan bahasa Planet yang lebih kedengeran kayak Orang Kumur abis Sikatan Gigi-,-"..

Kris Kejang2,Ayan,Dan Struk mendadak.

Tao mendadak Muntaber,Diabetes,dan Pingsan.

Satu kelas Kabur semua.

Author Asik Civokan ama Luhan Di Kamar.

Author Di gebukin Sehun + WhirlWinds...

_Oke,, Bek tu setori ! xD *_

"yaelahhh,,, Gue Serius kaleeee-_-" Kata Kris yang mulai ketularan alay nya Zhoumi,Tao cuma ngeDeathGlare sambil ngasih tatapan '_lo. bikin. gue. malu. Gigi.!_'sadar udah mau di Wushu,Kris langsung Berdehem Cool.

AHEM.

Tao Kejang2 seketika.

"Eumm,, gimana yahhh,,, kayak nya tao ngga naik kelas deh taun ini..."Kata Zhoumi -yang ngga Kris sadari- sambil menyeringai setelah dapet tatapan '_udah Ge,, Bilang aja klo Taun ini gue ngga naek kelas !_' darii Tao tadi. Kris cuma ngangguk terus nyamber rapot nya Tao terus ngeloyor gitu aja...

**AUTHOR POV DORM**

Kris,KyungSoo, ama Suho udah balik ngambil rapot "Luhan Hyung,Ada Surat nih Buat lo.." Kata Suho sambil nyodorin Map warna Reggae dengan tulisan yang di Capslock "TERUNTUK KEKASIH OH SEHUN" di Cover nya.

...ngek.

Guru mana yang kewarasan nya rada-rada nganu.

lalu terdengar suara Map yang di robek (?),Dan nafas tertahandari Luhan.

Ngeliat situsasi yang kurang enak itu,,, Xiumin langsung Ngambil alih. Di ambil nya kertas Nista yang bikin Luhan ayan Seketika.

Xiumin Berdehem, lalu membacakan nya dengan Khidmat (?).

"Teruntuk Kekasih sekligus Hyung Ananda Oh Sehun,

Sepertinya kekasih sekaligus Adik anda mengalami msalah yang amat sangat sekali banget dengan hal yang bernama matematika. Saya yakin anda sudah mengetahui Hal trsebut karna Permusuhan mereka Sudah Mendarah Lemak -ehm,Mendarah daging sudah terlalu mainstream"

Xiumin dan member lain langsung masang muka 'WTF'

"-Jadi saya saranin sebelum tidur,sebaiknya anda Merecoki Oh Sehun dengan semua rumus matematika,, kalau perlu, Tempel tuh semua rumus matematika di setiap sudut kamar nya, kalau perlu juga,, Seluruh Dorm isi nya itu Rumus matematika-"

"_Wuanjrittt !,, Enek dah gue !_" Batin sehun sambil keringet dingin + nelen ludah.

"-Kemudian pagi nya, Suruh dia ngeliat jam sedikit lama,lalu menghitung setiap langkah yang ia lakukan ke kamar mandi. Selanjut nya, Beri makanan yang mengandung Protein dan Omega 3 yang banyak,,, Seperti sayuran,daging,minyak ikan kod jug bagus. jangan lupa buah2n nya, Terutama Melon karna itu buah kesukaan saya,klo bisa setiap hari tolong kirim ke rumah saya-"

"_ini guru ape tukang minta2 sih ?_" ratap Luhan yang udah ada perempatan imajiner di jidat nye,, Sementara Semua member cuma melongo sambil ngeluarin Perempatan imajiner nya.

"-dan terakhir Susu mbok dharmi -coret- Susu sapi segar, karena 'Empat Sehat Lima Sempurna' adalah prinsip siapapun itu yang merasa memiliki nya.

Jadi kesimpulan nya,Yang paling penting adalah Oh Sehun harus banyak berlatih Soal lagi,,,, Lalu saran saya, Beri dia guru Privat yang sangat amat galak sekali,Semacam Kris Atau Tao... jadi dia tidak akan bisa bertingkah,, Because experience is The best teacher. Sekian. P.S : tolong tandatangani surat ini sebagai buki bahwa Oh SeHun benar2 memberikan kertas ini kepada anda. P.S.S : Tandatangan yang asli."

...kriiiik.

"HANJIRRR !,,, BUAT APEEEE COBA DIE NYURUH NGELIATIN JAM PAGI2 AMA MENUHIN DORM DNGAN RUMUS MATEMATIKA KLO UJUNG2 NYE YANG PENTING ITU LATIAN ?!" Xiumin teriak pake Celana dalem -coret- tenaga dalem maksud gue

"Sok pake bahasa inggris pula-_-" Kata Suho Miris,, yang laen cuma ngangguk.

"GUE PUNYA IDE HUN !" kata Luhan tiba2,, entah perasaan Sehun aja,,, Atau emang Luhan lgi,Ehm,, menyeringai ?.

"_Tamat Riwayat gue !_" Sehun ngebatin sambil nelen ludah ngeliat luhan nyeringai begitu menyeramkan layak nya Kuntilanak Nyelem -_-

"Gimana klo Kris jadi guru privat lo ?" Kata luhan dengan Ekspresi n_n yang begitu menyeramkan...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"THIREEEOOOOO !" Sehun ngejerit,,, bagi dia,,, Ucapan luhan tadi adalah ultimatum telak buat dirinya... Siap2 lah kau Oh Sehun yang akan menjadi makanan Kris Dragon (?)

_Epilog._

_Kris ngebuka Rapot nya Tao dengan nafas yang ketahaaaann banget,, ampe kagak napas kali tuh naga -,-"... Tapi sedetik kemudian,, Muka nya langsung ceraaaaaaaahhhh banget,Ampe Silau gue -,-"_

_"Kris ge,,, kenapa Senyum2 sendiri ?" Kata tao yang baru kelur dari kamar mandi sambili miringin kepala nya dngan tatapan yang polos..._

_"Ehm,,, Baby panda sayang... sejak kapan lo berani boongin gue ?" Kata Kris yang langsung jalan ke arah tao lngkap ama tatapan mesum nya._

_"M...maksud gege apa ?" Kata tao sambil jalan mundur..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**GREPP (?)**_

_Kris berhasil ngurung Tao pake kedua tangan nya di pojokan deket lemari "Tadi Zhoumi gege bilang klo lo ngga nik kelas kannn ?,,, padahal lo juara Umum... dan itu berarti lo udah ngeboongin guee..." kata Kris sambil ngelus pipi nya Tao,,, Author ayan seketika-,-_

_"Eumm... Dui bu qi Ge,,, tao cuma pengen ngasih kejutan aja buat Gege... ngga ada maksud ngeboongin Gege kok..." Kata Tao sambil berusaha ngelepasin diri dari Kris._

_"Sebagai Hukuman dan Hadiah nya,,,, Gue ngga bakalan ngebiarin lo jalan dngan normal sampe 2 minggu kedepan malem ini..." Kata Kris..._

_Dan mulai terdengar suara desahan dari bibir tao..._

**THE END :D**

**BAGIAN CURHATAN AUTHOR :D**

Ehm,Hai ? ._.

sumpah bingung mau ngomong apa lagi tentang ini FF,

Udeh Update nya lama,

Gaje,

Garing krenyes-krenyes pula...

Daaaaaannnnn... Ah sudah lah :')

eiya,,, sedikit informasi,, FF ini per-chapter langsung The end,, tapi Ini pake Season...\

Susah ngejelasin nya,,, Klo mau ngerti... FF ini kayak film Doraemon deh :D

Last,

Review Pleaseeee... :D


End file.
